Ruurian
Ruurian Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Ruurians are a small caterpillarlike Species known in the Corporate Sector for their scholarly achievements and their linguistic ability. They hatch from eggs as larvae and immediately enter the work force, caring for their elders, manufacturing goods, and running Ruuria's government. After years spent as larvae, a Ruurian enters the pupa stage, emerging from its chrysalis as a butterflylike Chroma-wing. Chroma-wings are concerned only with mating, eating, and sleeping, leaving societal matters to the younger generation. Due to high intelligence and natural talent for learning languages, Ruurian larvae find work throughout the galaxy as diplomats and instructors. Many Ruurians demonstrate impressive artistic skills as well, becoming renowned musicians, architects, and designers. Ruurian Characteristics Personality: 'Larval Ruurians are the most commonly encountered members of their species. They are sensitive, thoughtful, and responsible beings. Chroma-wings lose much of their intellectual acuity, are generally shy or aloof, and grow increasingly lazy over time, as all of their needs are seen to by their larval offspring. '''Physical Description: '''Ruurians are arthropedal beings with long tubular bodies, red multifaceted eyes, feathery antennae, and fur marked with red-brown rings. The average Ruurian larvae stands about 1.1 meters tall. Ruurian Chroma-wings also have bright, colorful wings. 'Age Groups: Ruurians age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Ruuria is a warm, humid jungle world near the Corporate Sector. It boasts some of the finest institutes of higher learning, which specializes in intellectual sciences such as mathematics, physics, and philosophy. '''Languages: '''Ruurese is an elegant language with sounds typical of many other languages. Written Ruurese consists of a complicated swirl of lines, all drawn at varying angles. Ruurians are adept at learning new languages and capable of a wider range of vocalizations than most Species. '''Example Names: '''Amisus, Reeor, Bufaali, Laalu Daorjay, Vobaa Eelunri, Bivikorn Phaanan, Skynx, Tuur Raarbossi. '''Adventurers: '''Ruurians excel as ambassadors, scientists, and musicians. Ruurian heroes are typically Nobles or Technicians, although they can pursue any Class. Force-using Ruurians are rare. Ruurian Species Traits Ruurians share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''Ruurian Larva receive a +4 bonus to their Intelligence, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Strength and Constitution. Ruurian Chroma-wings receive a +4 bonus to their Charisma, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Strength and Constitution. While sharp in mind, a Ruurian's body is weak and squishy. * '''Small Size: '''As Small creatures, Ruurians gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. * '''Speed: Ruurians have a base speed of 4 squares. Ruurian Chroma-wings have a fly speed of 6 squares. * '''Metamorphosis: '''When a Ruurian advances in age from an Adult Larva to Middle Age Chroma-wing, a Ruurian loses his +4 bonus to Intelligence, and exchanges it for a +4 bonus to their Charisma, as well as gaining a fly speed of 6 squares. * '''Hexapedal: '''Ruurians have six stubby legs. They gain a +5 stability bonus to resist attempts to knock them Prone. Additionally, this allows them to carry the same weight as Medium sized creatures. * '''Extra Arms: '''Ruurians can hold up to four items or Weapons at a time. This ability does not grant extra attacks; however, it does mean a Ruurian can wield two two-handed weapons at a time. * '''Expert Linguist: '''All Ruurians gain the Linguist Feat as a bonus Feat at 1st level, even if they don't meet the prerequisites. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Ruurians can speak, read, and write both Basic and Ruurese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Ruurians